Boxes
by The Brother Anton
Summary: It's been a year since they've lived together, and Morinaga has the perfect surprise in mind for Souichi. Rated T for the swears.


Once he'd adjusted the bow perfectly atop the hole-ridden box, Morinaga gently lifted it from the coffee table and hurried over to his senpai's bedroom door. Barely-contained giggles behind his grin, he set the box down on the floor and rapped on the door in quick succession before bolting off to hide behind the nearest corner.

"The hell do you want?" a voice grumbled from behind the door, which opened a moment later. Looking as lovely as ever even in his usual attire, Souichi stepped out from his room, kicking the box in the process. Startled, he jerked his head down to where the box sat, now on the wall opposite his door. A tiny mewl sounded from within the box, and Souichi's orange eyes widened. "The fuck...?"

Morinaga had to cover his mouth to keep his position hidden when Souichi crouched before the box as if it contained a bomb. He fingered the crimson ribbon awkwardly, keeping the bomb mentality in mind. He blinked once, tugging out a paper card from the expertly-tied bow and opening it up. Morinaga's smile widened to the point of near-pain, and his mind ran through the words he'd written easily but carefully on that little card. _To show my appreciation for us sharing this apartment for a year, and for many years (hopefully!) to come. :)_ Ah, it was so simple, but so perfect...!

Souichi tossed the card aside with a glare; Morinaga suddenly felt the strong urge to tackle him and wail "Senpai, you're so cruel...!" But he liked his throat intact, so he let the cloud of disappointment pool at his feet instead.

All prior fears gone, Souichi tore apart the ribbon with similar carelessness and tore open the box. He stared into it with a look between confusion and disgust, but the former overtook the latter as he reached in the box and slowly pulled out...

"A kitten...?" he asked aloud.

Morinaga gripped the corner of the wall with white-knuckled hands and jumped up and down as silently as he could. Oh, the kitty was so adorable! Her fur was white, and her eyes were orange, just like a certain adorable creature that also inhabited the apartment.

Souichi stood with the kitten held in his outstretched arms, staring at it in complete silence. The kitten squirmed around in his hold, and without the slightest hesitation Souichi dropped it onto the floor. Morinaga's jaw dropped; no longer could he keep silent!

"Senpai, how could you?!" he cried as he stepped into view. The kitten skittered by, but before it could run away completely, Morinaga lifted her up and cradled her lovingly. A fond smile grew on his face as he stared into the little kitty's eyes. Aw...she was like a little kitty Souichi...almost as adorable, too...

"What the hell is that thing?" he growled. "And why was it in a box?"

Morinaga glanced up from the kitty's eyes. "_She_ is a kitten, and she was in the box because she's our anniversary gift."

Souichi's eyes widened. "Anni...versary_..._?"

Morinaga nodded, then frowned. "Didn't you read the card?"

He shook his head. "Why the fuck would I do that? It was probably full of romantic bullshit, like all of your cards are."

Morinaga gently set the kitten on the floor and deepened his frown. "It's not romantic bullshit...it's romantic me-shit..."

"Same shit either way," Souichi grumbled.

"No, it isn't," Morinaga insisted. "Look, if you don't want to keep her, then we won't. But you could've just said so."

Souichi glared at him, but the glare weakened easily, and Morinaga caught the sight of a blush before he could turn his back. "I didn't say I didn't want her..."

Morinaga blinked. "We can keep her...?"

"If it makes you happy...then fine..." He stiffened and turned swiftly. "But as soon as she shits on the floor, I'm throwing her out the window!"

His threatening words barely tickled Morinaga's ears, as Souichi's adorable blush tickled a part of him further south. He stepped over to his senpai and pulled him into his arms, kissing him briefly but passionately. "You're so cute," Morinaga whispered, pecking his cheek.

His blush brightened, and the tickling intensified. "Sh-Shut up," he stammered. "I'm not cute..."

Morinaga smiled. "The more you deny it, the cuter you are." He pressed a kiss to Souichi's forehead with a smile. "I have a name for our kitty."

"Oh, god," he mumbled.

"No, it's a good name, I promise!"

Souichi groaned. "What?"

"Senkitty!"

"Senkitty?"

Morinaga nodded. "Because she looks like you, Senpai. And she's a kitty. Senkitty!"

Souichi merely stared at him. "I don't think you really live in this world half the time," he said.

Morinaga blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What normal person presses toothbrushes together and combines words like 'senpai' and 'kitty' to create a name?"

"No normal person would do that," Morinaga agreed. He leaned close to Souichi's ear. "But a person in love is fit for an asylum."

"So you're offering to go to one?" Souichi asked hopefully. "For rehabilitation?"

Morinaga chuckled in his ear. "No." He pressed his forehead to Souichi's with an innocent smile on his face. "I just love you, Senpai."

Souichi glanced away from Morinaga's hazel eyes. "Didn't I tell you to die in a fire before?" he mumbled.

He nodded. "But you don't really want me to die in a fire."

He scoffed. "You sound so confident."

"I am confident—" Morinaga cupped Souichi's cheek and kissed him sweetly. "—because you saved me from one before."

Souichi glared up at Morinaga but said nothing.

They went out to buy supplies for Senkitty a few hours later.

* * *

**Hey, guys, guess what: I HAVE A TROLL! Or, at least, I think I do. I dunno for sure, but there's this guest reviewer that ranted about this being (as Google translate showed it; the rant was in Spanish) "a shit {he/she} declared a shit not worth reading." People are great, right? Don't get me wrong, I don't care about the hate review, but they did it on Braids, too, so it leads me to believe that I have a troll. Which amuses me. Can't wait to see if they do it with Arrows and Thorns! I just love it when people belittle others because they have no life of their own! It warms my lack of soul! ANYWAY, so, I wrote this out of impulse because Arrows and Thorns isn't really...doing it for me at this point. So maybe I'll be posting more of these little thangs, maybe I won't. We'll just have to see. As always, review, but of course, trolls may exit out the open tenth-story window to the left. ~S.T. Ends**


End file.
